Prince and the Peasant
by SouthernDragon
Summary: Tyson is a bored prince who can't leave the palace walls. Kai is a peasant living a cold life on the streets. When these two meet for the first time, new doors open for both of them. I really suck at summary! sorry. KaiXTyson, RayXMax
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's my new story guys! I really hope you enjoy this one, cos I sure as heck am going to enjoy writing it! So have fun and enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or it's characters. But I own this story.**

The night was dark, few clouds resided in the magnificent starry sky, giving the moon a greater shine along with the twinkling of the distant stars. The wind blew onto the sand dunes, creating a small sort of sand storm, but barely. A camel could be heard over the howling of the cool wind. It made definate hoof prints in the soft sand as its master sat upon its back. His figure was dark so it was almost very difficult to see any of his features. The camel pulled up onto the hill and settled, crouching down so its master could slide off.

The figure swung his left leg over to his right side to slide off of the camel's back. As he did so, his right foot became twisted in the stirrup, resulting in him falling face first into the sand. "Ow." He muffled. He then stood up as an elderly man was walking past. He smiled and quickly set up a stand, shaking the man's hand, obviously scaring him. "Welcome kind sir! My name is AJ Topper, but you may just call me sir." AJ said. "Do any of these artifacts interest you at all tonight, sir?"

The man shook his head and walking off. "I'm trying to get home." He then looked back at AJ and continued onward. "Tourists, always trying to get you to buy their cheap junk."

AJ shook his head and turned to his camel, which had settled down for the time being. It looked at AJ with its beady camel eyes and chewed on nothing. "You're interested, aren't you?" The camel snorted and spat at AJ, a large blob of green spit on his cheek. AJ shuddered and whiped the spit off. "I shall take that as a no!" He then looked over all of his artifacts and yawned, running a finger over a brass jar. "If only Brad was here, he'd know what to do with his whitty humour and what not." AJ sighed and sat on the ground, leaning his head against one of the legs of his stand. "Oh well, I guess things can't get any worse." Just as he said that, a large sand storm began from the far east. "What is that?!"

*****

A man with purple hair and black goggles with red lenses over his eyes stood at a ill, holding two pieces of what looked like a set of a gold scarib beatle. He smiled and brought his hands closer together. "Finally, the treasure of the beast will be mine and I shall have the greatest power of all!" He brought the two pieces together, forming a beetle indeed. It grew wings and shot towards a sand dune, already a scarib beetle encrusted within the dune. It joined the other and the hill began to take shape. The man that stood there backed away as his horse whinied in fright and tried to back away, the man keeping a firm grip on the reins.

There was a smaller man standing with him. Seeming to be at least five foot one, with scruffy green hair over his beady brown eyes. The hill then took the form of a tigers head. It looked down at the men and narrowed its eyes. "For whom wishes to enter the cavern of the beast?" The two men stared at the tiger, slightly shocked. It grew impatient. "Speak!"

The taller man pushed the shorter man forward. "Go!"

The shorter man looked back. "But.... but Boris sir..." The small man gulped as he faced the tiger. "Hello, sir. My name is Joe. I would like to enter the cavern of the beast."

The tiger narrowed its eyes further and nodded. "Proceed." It then opened its large mouth, scaring Joe slightly. He stepped towards the entrance, onto the tigers bottom lip. He then stepped over the sand teeth and onto the first step, cautiously. He squinted his eyes shut and opened to see if anything had happened. He breathed a sigh of relief and went the next step down. Then the next until he heard a terrible roar. "GAHHHHH!" The walls began to shake as the tiger began to collapse. "You are not the one! You have tainted the cavern of the beast!" The hill then drooped down, collapsing with both of the beetles falling from the hill and at Boris's feet. _"You must bring me, the diamond in the Ruff."_

Boris growled and picked up the two beetles, holding them in his hand, clenching his fist. "How could I have been so careless?!" He then got onto his horse and felt something climb up next to him. He looked back and saw a boy with a big nose. He had purple hair sticking out with deep blue eyes.

He coughed and clung to Boris. "Well, this is just great isn't it?! The moment we think we have the sucker and he turns out to be a ninny who gets eaten by the mountain!" He then sighed heavilly and yawned. "I just hope we can find the right sucker soon."

Boris shook his head. "Enough, Ian. We will find the right person. We just have to know... where to look." He smirked and kicked his horse sharply in the side, causing it to gallop forward towards the town, the moon still shining in the starry sky, the stars embedded within the black void twinkling ever so brightly.  
*****

**Well, that's chapter one finished with!. How'd you like it? Pretty good? Pretty average? Well I know this chpater was only short, but the next chapter will be up and running very soon, so until then, thanks for reading and please review!**

**~SD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter 2 up and running. Quick update I know, but I wanted to get Kai and the others written in the story. hee hee.  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or it's characters. But I own this story!  
Enjoy guys!**

The sun rose silently over the horizon, setting the small village alight with the soft glare from the sun. A traditional Japanese palace stood out above the small village, its walls high and powerful. Many people stopped and stared at the magnificent palace, knowing that behind those walls, lived a prince. A very happy and rich prince who was awaiting to be married to a princess. The people always knew the prince was happy he was being married off. But did the prince know that?

For if the people of the small village were to know what the prince even looked like, they would see stunning midnight blue hair with mahogany eyes standing out against a slightly tanned face. The prince wore a blue kimono with black dragon patterns embedded within the silky material. He sat down at the water fountain in his backgarden and sighed sadly. He was indeed not happy to be seeing suiters of princess after princess. He wasn't happy that he was rich. In fact, he was bored.

A young teen, seeming to be around the same age as the prince, who was sixteen, stepped out into the beautiful traditional Japanese garden and looked around for the prince. He searched the garden with his ocean blue eyes, his blonde bangs brushing over his pale and freckled face. He smiled when he spotted the prince and walked over to him, standing next to him.

The prince looked up at the blonde lazilly and sighed. "Max, I am bored." He then stood up. "There is nothing for me to do around here! Except look at gramps's garden that his gardeners have created." The prince sighed again and walked to the far wall, placing a hand on it. "If only I could get out of here, explore the outside world."

Max walked to the prince and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know you can't, Tyson. You are forbidden to go beyond these walls. It is for your own protection."

Tyson looked to Max and narrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Protection you say?" He then turned around and crossed his arms. "Protection from what? I've been cooped up in this place all of my life without the fear of danger. I want to know what is out there!"

Max shrugged and removed his hand from Tyson's shoulder, dropping it to his side. "There isn't much. Just a market place with peasants pleading for food and money."

Tyson gasped and turned around, facing the wall again. He held his hands to his chest and closed his eyes. _'Those poor people. gramps and I need to do more to help them.' _Tyson then turned to Max again. "Let us go inside, I must speak with gramps." Tyson walked past Max, the blonde shrugging again and following close behind.

*********

In the market place were many stalls with many many people buying, trading and selling goods. There was not much commotion going on around this dirty place. A boy with long, raven like hair shrunk against the walls, desperatly getting away from the stall in which he had stolen some cheese from. He looked around with his amber eyes, his dirty and torn clothes showing that he was homeless and a thief. He smirked with his cat like fangs bared. With a quick dash, he jumped onto the roof top almost above him and scanned the market below. _'Where is he?' _A small boy with red hair jumped onto his shoulders and scratched his underarms. "Daichi, quit acting like a monkey. We need to find-"

Just as he had said that, a figure crashed through a stall, holding a loaf of bread. He landed on the ground sloppily and looked back, seeing a small mob of guards chasing after him. The figure had two toned hair, slate at the front and deep blue at the back, with piercing crimson eyes against his pale and dirty face. He then went into a dash, his dirty and torn clothes boucning on him as he ran.

The guard behind him had blue gray hair with brown eyes and an ugly uniform on. His guards behind him were in the same uniform, average and ugly. He ran faster to catch up with the two tone haired young man. "Get back here, street rat!" He then stopped and sent three of his guards one way and three the other way with two more following him. They continued the chase of the young man, getting closer and closer at times.

The young man looked back and narrowed his eyebrows. _'Time to make a break for it!' _He quickened his pace and crouched down, leaping with his long and powerful legs onto the roof top with the other thief. They ducked out of sight from the guards, chuckling at each other. The guards eventually gave up and went back to the palace.

The raven haired boy sat up and breathed a sigh of relief. "I have to say, Kai, you had me worried there for a while." Daichi came off of his shoulders and sat in between them.

Kai shrugged. "At least you get away with it, Ray. I don't get why I'm always the one to get caught." He then closed his eyes and stood up, walking around Daichi. He stopped and looked back at Ray. "Coming?" Ray nodded and followed, Daichi following behind them also.

The little red haired monkey scratched his head, picking out a flea and sniffing it. He then looked to Ray and Kai to see if they were looking. They weren't! Perfect opportunity. He stuffed the flea in his mouth and licked his lips like a good little monkey. He then stood in between Kai and Ray. "So did you get the bread, Kai?"

Kai held the bread up for Daichi and Ray to see. He smirked and they continued on the roof tops. Kai stopped suddenly and looked down, seeing a finely dressed young woman on a stunning white horse. She had short brown hair with matching brown eyes. A pretty pink dress on and a fine smirk on her red lips. Kai raised an eyebrow and looked down at the crowd, hearing them talk about the woman. "Great, just what the emperor wants... another suiter for the prince."

Kai smirked. _'A suiter for the prince, huh? That'll be worth a laugh or two.' _He chuckled to himself and looked back at the princess.

Two young girls ran out in front of the white horse, startling it. She gasped and pulled out her short whip. "Out of my way, peasant children."

Kai growled and jumped down from the roof top, startling Ray and Daichi. He landed in front of the girls and grabbed the end of the whip in his hand, feeling it curl around his arm. He snatched it from the princess, his eyes like daggers. "If I was as rich as you, I could afford some manners." He threw the whip back at her, causing her to gasp and push Kai into the dirt below.

"How dare you. I am princess Hilary, if you dare to get in my way again, I will see to it that you are beheaded!" She raised her nose to him and her horse continued on. Daichi and Ray came to Kai's side, placing their hands on his shoulders.

Kai then smirked and turned to his friends. "Hey look at that guys, it's not everyday you see a horse with two asses." The friends laughed at her, the crowd laughing also.

Hilary turned to them, her eyes full of hatred. "You are a mere lonely peasant. A homeless one at that! You were born that way, and shall die that way. And I believe that your pathetic friends will be your only mourners."

Kai growled and went to run after her, Ray and Daichi holding him back. Ray sighed. "She's not worth it. Just leave it and let's go home."

Kai lowered his head so that his eyes were shadowed by his slate bangs. He nodded, sighing in agrivation. "Yeah I guess... Let's go home then." The three friends stood up, Kai brushed the dirt off of himself and they turned to an old worn down building, walking towards it. They climbed the crumbling stairs, reaching the top which gave them a beautiful view of the village and, of course, the palace. Kai sat down at the table with his friends and pulled the bread out from his back pocket, pulling a worn out butter knife from underneath a torn cushion and cutting into the bread, dividing it into three peices.

Ray pulled the cheese out from under his shirt and took the knife from Kai, cutting into the fine cheese and dividing it fairly between the three of them. Ray sighed. "If only we could have more of a variety than bread and cheese."

Kai shrugged and nibbled onto the bread. "It's all we can steal at the moment, Ray. You know we take different things for breakfast." He then took a chunk out of the cheese, chewed on it for a while and gulped it down dryly. "The thing I'm worried about is our water supply. The closest body of water we have anywhere remotely close is just outside the village. And even then we have to steal the water too."

Daichi shrugged and stuffed the bread and cheese into his mouth, chewing it and looked at his older friends. "Fe feend fa wreta wran."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Without your mouth full, Daichi."

Daichi gulped down the bread and cheese hard and gave a loud burp. He then looked up at them again. "I said, we need a better plan. Maybe we can ask the emperor for some money or something."

Ray rolled his eyes also. "Yeah, like the emperor would want to lend us any money." Just as he said that, Max walked past their building, Ray picking up his scent and looking down at him. "Uhmm, I'll be back later."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Where you off to?"

"Huh? Oh just dropping out, I'll be back tomorrow... maybe." He then gulped down his bread and cheese, running for the broken off wall and roof, jumping down and landing gracefully on the ground, running after the blonde.

Kai shook his head and looked back at the palace, smiling slightly. Daichi noticed this and smirked. "Whatcha thinking about, Kai?" Kai looked down to Daichi and shook his head. Daichi pouted. "Yeah, like I believe that! You're weird, and I'm going to have a lie down."

"Whatever." Kai shrugged and kept his gaze on the palace, the smile still upon his lips. _'I wonder what it's like living in a place like that. The prince must be pretty happy to be rich and wealthy. Having servants doing what you say.' _Kai chuckled and lay his head on the table, still nibbling on his bread.

**Alright, we're getting somewhere! Finally! Hee hee. Thanks for reading guys, and please review!!**

**~SD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, chapter 3 is up and running! I'm so excited, we're finally getting somewhere in this story! To all those who had reviewed in last chpaters, thank you!  
Disclaimer:I don't own beyblade or its characters, but I own this story!  
Enjoy guys!**

A chirping sparrow flew over the palace in which the prince resided. A few doors could be heard as they slammed and a very fuming Hilary stormed out into the dojo, an elderly man looking at her. He walked after her, seeing the back of her dress torn, showing her stripey and spotty underwear. The man was holding a kendo stick and walked next to Hilary. "Please, reconsider."

Hilary turned to the man, hatred in her brown eyes. "I don't think you'll have much luck with him! He is so annoying and look at what his mutt did to my dress!" She flailed and tossed her hair back. "Good luck, old man. You'll need it!" Hilary stormed out the front door, slamming the sliding door shut with a _slam._

Gramps walked outside into his traditional Japanese garden, looking around for Tyson. When he spotted him, he growled softly and made his way towards him. A purebred German Shepherd moved in front of Tyson, holding the tattered bit of Hilary's pink dress. Gramps glared down at the dog and pulled it from his grip. He then looked to Tyson and held the material out. "Tyson! How am I going to marry you off if you keep on rejecting all of the suiters? You know that you need to be married by your next birthday."

Tyson moved his gaze up to his grandpa. He sighed as his dog sat next to him. He stroked the dog's soft fur and closed his eyes. "This is all wrong, gramps. I want to marry someone who will actually love me! All of these suiters you've sent, they don't know what they want. They're all spoilt princesses." He then opened his eyes and glanced up into his gramps's old, brown eyes. He then sighed again and ran a finger over the crystaline water in the pond. The koy fish swam around beneath its deapths and he smiled. "Gramps, could I not just go outside the palace walls for a couple of hours? Max can!"

Gramps rubbed his temples. "You know you can't, Tyson. If you go out into the streets, who knows what could happen. And Max can go outside the walls because he is not royalty. He is merely your friend and tutor. Remember that when you have your head in the clouds like now!" He then turned and pointed to the dog with his kendo stick. "And keep that canine under check!" He then walked inside, closing the sliding door softly behind him.

Tyson growled and stood up. He walked to the other side of the koy pond and looked down at the fish that swam to each other, twirling aorund each other and swimming around the pond with each other. "Why can't I have a friend like that?" He then sat on his knees. "I want someone who will actually love me for who I am, not just because I'm rich." He then looked to his dog. "Oh Yusho... What can I do about this?" Yusho sat his head in Tyson's lap and looked up at him with his large, brown eyes. Tyson chuckled and pat Yusho on his head, scratching behind his ears. Tyson then looked up at the sky and narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to run away."

*********

Kai sighed loudly and lay back on the three dirty cushions that he used as a bed. Daichi, the little monkey, was in the corner, laying on his side, head in his hand and picking his nose with his index finger. Kai cringed at him and turned on his side, staring out at the now darkening sky. Constellations began to appear in the sky, bringing a small smirk to his lips. He then stood up and looked down at Daichi. "I'm going out to get some dinner. Maybe some fruit. Coming?"

Daichi stood up in a split second and raced after Kai, heading for the market. "I hope they have some of those melons. They were yummy."

Kai rolled his eyes and they made their way out into the market area, jumping onto the top of a stall. Kai scanned the area and found a stall with watermelons. Half watermelons, quarter watermelons. He smirked and looked back at Daichi. "Ready to be a good little monkey?" Daichi nodded and wrapped his legs around the supporting pole of the stall. He blew raspberries at the stall holder.

He looked to see the scummy monkey boy and growled. "Get out of here! What do you think you're doing?!" He shooed the boy away, not noticing that two strong hands came down, pulling up two quater watermelons. The man then turned back, seeing his two quater watermelons missing. He yelled out and flailed.

Kai smirked as they sat on the top of the stall, handing one of the qauter watermelons to Daichi. "Nice one, monkey. Here's you reward." Kai then took a small bite out of the watermelon, scanning the area with his, sharp, crimson eyes. He looked from person to person, then noticed a hooded figure walking around. He tilted his head to the side as the figure bumped into a small boy, the hood falling. Kai's eyes went slightly wide when he saw the face of the figure. He had midnight blue hair with stunning mahogany eyes that stood out against his slightly tanned face. Kai smiled and leaned forward, looking down at the figure. _'Wow.' _

Daichi looked to Kai, spitting a black pip out. He then stood up and walked to him, tapping him on the shoulder and then waving a hand in front of his face. "Kai? Earth to Kai! Anyone home?!" No luck. Kai kept his gaze on the beautiful boy that walked below him. He watched as he walked towards a young boy, whom tried to reach for an apple from the stall.

The boy sighed sadly and took the apple, handing it to the young boy. "You must be ever so hungry." He smiled and watched the boy skip off, a large smile on his lips. "Take care now!" Tyson turned to leave, but a hand clasped down onto his wrist, jerking him back. "What are you doing?"

"You'd better be able to pay for that, peasant." The man narrowed his eyes, his fat face in Tyson's face. "No one steals from me!"

"Pay?" Tyson didn't quite understand. Couldn't people here get things for free like back at the palace? All the food and clothing he had obtained were free. "I'm sorry sir. But I don't have any money." He gasped as the mad man pulled out a sword, slamming Tyson's hand and wrist down onto the bench of the stall. "NO! Please. If... If you let me go, I'll get some money from the emperor."

As he brought the sword down, a firm hand gripped onto his monsterous one. He looked back at see Kai standing there. He growled as Kai took the sword and stood in front of Tyson. "I am in your debt. I've been looking everywhere." He then turned to Tyson, hearing him gasp slightly as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you!"

Tyson didn't quite understand this concept. "What are you doing?"

Kai placed a finger to his lips and hushed him quietly, leaning in and whispering in his ear. "Just play along." He smiled as those mahogany eyes widened and Tyson nodded.

He was then swung around by the man. "You know this boy?"

Kai sighed and nodded, almost ashamed. He then placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Unfortunatly yes... He is my cousin." He then looked back at Tyson then back at the man. "He's a little crazy."

Tyson pouted and folded his arms. "He said he knew the emperor."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" He then turned to Daichi, who was pick-pocketing. "He thought this monkey boy was the emperor. Didn't you, cuz?"

Tyson looked down at Daichi, who was smiling sheepishly. He then nodded and got down on his knees, bowing. "Oh my emperor! How is it that I may serve you today?"

Daichi cleared his throat and made strange noises, patting Tyson on his head. Kai shook his head and turned back to the man. "Tragic isn't isn't it? But I'm sure there's no harm done." He then smirked and turned back to Tyson. "Come on cuz, time for your medicine." He then looked back at Daichi, whose shirt was stuffed with apples and gold coins. "Come on, emperor."

"I bid all of my fans, adieu!" He then ran off, the man calling after them. Tyson chuckled and ran after Kai, seeing the monkey boy down next to him.

*********

Ian panted heavilly as he ran on a tredmill, the large hour glass that stood before them was blowing with the sands of wisdom. Boris stepped closer to it, looking at it. He narrowed his eyes and looked back at Ian, the red lenses on his black goggles flashing. "Faster Ian!"

"Yes master!" Ian shouted out and ran faster on the tremill, small bolts of electricity escaping the middle of the large hour glass, the sands blowing around and showing the cavern of the beast.

Boris growled softly. "Show me! My diamond in the ruff!" He then chuckled as the sands began to create an image for him. Kai led Tyson up a rotten ladder, with Daichi following close behind. He laughed louder. "YES! There he is! My diamond in the ruff."

Ian looked to the glass and raised an eyebrow, not realising how fast he was running on this silly tredmill. "That's the guy! That's the chump we've been waiting for." He then gasped as he slipped. "AHHHHHH!" He landed against the back wall and groaned, falling down very cartoon like.

Boris smirked evilly and looked back at Ian. "We shall send the guards of the palace to retrieve our new friend so that we may go to the cavern of the beast." Ian gave Boris a thumbs up, keeping his mouth shut. Boris then laughed again, walking out of the room.

**-Gasp- What's going to happen next?! What is Boris going to do to Kai?! Tyson and Kai have finally met, but much more is bound to happen! Thanks for reading guys, and please review!**

**~SD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty! Chapter 4 up and runnin! Thanks for the reviews in the previous chapters! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or its characters, but I own this story!  
Enjoy!**

Kai led Tyson up to his rotten room up in the rotting apartment buildings. Tyson looked around, his eyes wide. _'Why does he live this way? Does he not have a nice warm home?' _Two sparrows flew over the top of them and into the distant, their forms disappearing into the dusk sky. Tyson looked from Kai to the room. He then looked down, averting his eyes away from Kai's as he was led up into the room. "So... you live here?"

Kai merely nodded and stopped Tyson in the middle of the rotting room, smiling at him. "I.... I know it's not much. But it has a terrific view of the village." Kai pulled the arras back, revealing to Tyson's eyes, what he saw every morning and every night. The sight that kept him going. "Can you imagine? Living in a place like that?" He pointed to the palace.

Tyson rolled his eyes and sighed, resting his head in his hand and plopping down onto the dirty cushion. "Oh yeah... it's great."

Kai smirked. "I could have my breakfast brought to me in bed rather than having to get up early to beat the guards to the stalls. People giving me clothes to wear."

Tyson shook his head, sighing in agrivation. "Yeah, then people tell you where to go, what to do, how to dress." He picked up an apple, it seemed rather ripe and red, so juicy and tender.

Kai smirked and stole the apple from Daichi that the little monkey boy was about to bite into. He pouted and crossed his arms. Kai took a munch on the apple and looked to Tyson. "It's better than staying here. Always fighting for your next meal and trying to duck away from the guards."

"You aren't free to make your own choice in a palace." He growled and looked up, both of them looking away from each other. "Its like you feel..."

"Sometimes you're just so..." They then kept their gaze averted from each other. "Trapped." They both said at the same time. Kai looked back at Tyson, smiling softly and nudging his arm with his elbow. "So.... where are you from? Around here?"

Tyson shrugged his shoulders, Daichi trying to get his apple back... That little monkey. "What does it matter? I ran away! And I refuse to go back!"

Kai handed the half eaten apple to Daichi, the monkey boy raising it to throw it back at Kai. He then smirked evilly and snuck up behind Tyson. "Why did you run away?" Kai sat down next to him.

Tyson sighed again and looked at the apple, almost seeing his reflection. "Its my gramps.... he's- he's forcing me to get married. I hate it. So many of the girls that come in are spoilt princesses."

Kai cringed slightly and raised an eyebrow, looking down at the ground between his feet. "Oh... that- that's terrible!" He then saw Daichi moving closer to Tyson's apple. Kai glared, his teeth ground. "DAICHI!" Daichi pouted and punched Kai on the arm.

He then looked back at Tyson. "You stole my apple! I want it back!" He tried shouting more abuse but Kai held him down, hearing the quiet muffles.

Tyson tilted his head to the side. "What is he saying?"

Kai looked at Tyson. _'Huh?' _Kai then looked down at Daichi then back at Tyson, pushing Daichi away. "Uhmm, he was saying that it's not fair what your grandfather is forcing you to do."

Tyson smiled softly and moved a bit closer to Kai. "Is that right? And does Daichi have anything else to say?"

Kai looked down and then back up into Tyson's eyes. "Well... he thinks there might be some way for us to help." They were so close... almost touching. Their lips so close.

A loud bang was then heard. A man with blue gray hair, brown eyes and an ugly uniform crashed through the rotting wall. "Well, well, well. So this is where you've been hiding, street rat?"

Kai stood up quickly, Tyson following. "They're after me!" They both shouted. They then looked to each other. "They're after you?" Tyson shook and looked from Kai to the guards. "Oh no, gramps must have sent them."

Kai stopped at the edge of the rotting wall, looking up at Tyson. "Come on!" Tyson looked to Kai as to say 'what?' Kai growled. "Do you trust me?"

"What?!"

"Do you trust me?!"

Tyson looked down at Kai's out stretched hand and nodded, unsure. "Yes..."

Kai jerked him down. "Then jump!" They both jumped down, landing on a pile of sand, Daichi following after and looking back to see the guards gaining on them. He flailed and ran after Kai and Tyson, tripping over nothing and landing face first into the dirty ground. Kai growled and looked back at Daichi as he ran, almost regretting it when he ran into something.

He was grabbed by his filthy vest and held eye level to the guard. "We always find a way to run into each other, don't we street rat?" The guard laughed and looked to his side as Tyson pounded weakly at his arm.

"Let him go, he did nothing to you!" Tyson continued his weak poundings, earing a laugh from Hiro.

"And what have we here? A street mouse! Ha ha ha!" He then pushed Tyson to the ground, hearing a _thump_ as Tyson came in contact with the ground. Two more guards came to Hiro's side, helping to hold Kai down. He was flat on the ground, his body pushing hard against the hard ground. "Think you can escape now?! Go ahead and try it!"

Kai squirmed more in Hiro and the guards grip, feeling their grip tightening on him. They crushed him to the ground, earning a groan from him as he lay there helpless. The guards laughed, the larger of the three then sitting on Kai's back. Kai gasped for air as he was sat upon. Tyson growled again, standing up. "Release him!" The guards looked to him once more, Hiro opening his mouth to make a rude remark. "By order of the prince!" Tyson pulled his hood off, hearing the guards gasp as they picked Kai up.

Kai looked up at Tyson, his eyes wide as the guards pushed him into a bow. _'The prince?!'_ Daichi backed away, leaving the guards holding Kai and gaping at Tyson.

Hiro stepped forward. "Prince Tyson. What are you doing outside of the palace? Does the emperor know?! And why are you with this filthy street rat?!" Kai flinched at Hiro's remark.

Tyson crossed his arms. "That is none of your concern! Release him immediatly!"

Hiro bowed. "I... I'm sorry, that is not my decision to make... our orders come from Boris. If you wish to take upon this, then speak to him." Hiro then followed the two other guards as they dragged Kai away, bringing his arms back forcefully and placing cuffs upon Kai's wrists.

Tyson narrowed his eyes dangerously, growling and glaring at the guards. "Believe me! I will."

Boris came out of his weird wall... dungeon thingy (weird I know) and stepped out into the palace hall. Ian followed him down the stairs and looked to see if anyone was coming. "Boris!"

Boris gasped and shut the wall in a hurry, crushing Ian between it. "Uhh... master Boris... I'm stuck!" He tried to squirm free.

Boris turned to Tyson, smiling fakely. "My prince," he bowed, "what is it that I can do for you today?"

Tyson grabbed Boris by the front of his trench coat, bringing him to his eye level. "You had a boy placed in the dungeon for no reason what so ever!"

Boris pulled himself away. "There was a perfect reason. He was spotted kidnapping you from the palace. It was a good thing the guards got there when they did. Who knows what that street rat could have done to you."

Tyson couldn't believe what he was hearing. He raised his arms. "He did not kidnap me!" Boris turned back to Tyson, raising an eyebrow. "I ran away!"

Boris gasped ever so fakely and smacked his cheek with his hand. "Oh dear... Well that means... we have murdered an innocent peasant."

Tyson moved forward a bit. "What.... what are you talking about?"

Boris turned back to Tyson. "Well, you see your highness, the penalty for treason of the royal family is..." He sighed and lowered his head. "Is death." Tyson gasped loudly, covering his hand with his mouth and turning away. "By beheading."

Tyson turned back to Boris, his eyes tear filled and full of sadness and hatred towards his gramps's adviser. "How could you?!" He then ran off, leaving Boris there.

Ian then pulled himself out of the wall and gasped for air, leaning on Boris's leg. He then looked up suddenly. "So... how'd it go?"

Boris smirled evilly, looking down at Ian. "I think he took it.... rather well." The two then laughed together, walking off towrds the royal kitchen.

**Damn you Boris! And same to you too Ian. Let's hope Kai can get out of this mess! Come on Kai, and Ray and Daichi!  
Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~SD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey thanks for the reviews! And I know this was a fast as update! So enjoy this chapter, cos I had to think long and hard. Hee hee!  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or its characters. But I own this story!  
Enjoy guys!**

Gramps walked through the palace halls, hearing his footsteps thump against the polished floor boards. He had heard the commotion between Tyson and Boris, his adviser. _'What is going on around here? Tyson's all wigged out and Boris doesn't have the slightest idea.' _He continued on his way, seeing Yusho sitting beside Tyson. He was comforting the distressed young prince. Yusho looked to gramps and whimpered, walking to him and nuzzling against his leg. Gramps ran his hand on Yusho's head and looked down at Tyson. "Tyson? You okay, lil man?"

Tyson sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Gramps..." He choked a sob and fell into his gramps's arms, the kind old man holding Tyson, running a hand through his hair. "Boris has done something..... horrible."

Gramps sighed sadly and kissed the top of Tyson's head, continuing to run his hand through his hair. "It will be fine, lil man. Just mellow out and tell me what happened." Tyson looked up into his gramps's eyes, nodding, then hugging into his gramps once again.

*****

The dungeon beneath the palace was cold and unforgiving, giving off a tingling and cold feeling to those who were trapped behind its sound proof walls. Skeletons lay amist chains and gravel, giving off the feeling that once you came here, there was absolutly no chance of escaping. Rats scurried across the tops of the ceiling, looking down at the deciesed victims of the dungeon. They then continued on their way.

A growl could be heard amoung the silence of the dungeon. It echoed slightly, adding to the eerie coldness of this horrible place. "I can't believe he was the prince!" Came the voice. Kai was slouched against the wall, his arms suspended above his head in chains. He moved in the chains, hoping to slip his hands out. No luck. He ground his teeth and rest his back against the wall, knowing there was no way he could escape. "I can't believe how stupid I was! Thinking the prince would have an interest in me.... I must have sounded so stupid to him."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know, Kai." Kai looked up, knowing the owner of the voice.

"Ray?! What the heck have you been doing?" Ray bounded down the dungeon wall, landing gracefully before Kai, holding a horse shoe pick. He grinned at Kai, his cat like fangs bared. "Well?"

Ray chuckled. "For someone who's needs rescuing, you sure are moody. Would ya calm down while I get the chains off your wrists?"

Kai nodded, letting Ray do his small task. Feeling his feline-like friend move the horse shoe pick into the small shackle key hole. He looked up at Ray. "So? Where have you been?" Kai asked again, his hands then released, running his hands over his sore wrists.

"I had some business to take care of." Ray placed the horse shoe pick into his pocket. "I leave for one day and you go and get yourself captured by Hiro and his pack of wanna-be guards. Can't you do anything right?"

Kai stood up and shrugged. "Obviously not." He then dusted himself off, looking around the dungeon. "Where's the monkey boy?"

Ray shrugged. "He's gone to get more food. Obviously those watermelons and apples didn't help much."

Kai chuckled, but soon stopped when he heard a thump next to him. Daichi had landed on the ground on his backside, looking up at Kai. "I got bored, so I followed Ray."

Kai merely rolled his eyes, then looked behind him as he heard a cackle from someone behind him. It was an elderly man with graying hair and a hunch back. He looked at Kai, then Ray, then Daichi and back at Kai. "You want to impress your prince?" He said in a wheezing voice. "I know of a place where you can have all of the gold and jewls you desire. And impress your prince at the same time."

Kai raised an eyebrow, moving slightly closer to the elderly man. "What is this place you speak of? How can we seek it further?"

The man smiled, Ian popped out from under the hood slightly. "Boris, mind moving it along, I am dying under here!"

Boris growled and whacked Ian with his cane, the big nosed boy retreating back into the hood. "Just follow me, I know the way."

Kai looked to Ray and Daichi. They both shrugged and followed Kai, along with the elderly man outside through a secret entrance leading out of the dungeon.

Kai, Daichi and Ray led the elderly man on a horse across the harsh winds of the desert, nearly blowing them away with the planging of the sand against them, making it very uncomfortable against their legs and faces. They made it to a large hill, a tiger's head awaiting their arrival. It glared down at them, mainly at Kai. "State your business here! Who be the one to enter the cavern of the beast?"

Kai was pushed forward by Ray and Daichi. He glared back at them, then moved closer to the tiger. "It is I... Kai. I wish to enter."

The tiger glared down at Kai. He then nodded. "Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp!" He opened his mouth, allowing Kai acess. Daichi followed after Kai, hot on his heels.

Kai looked back at Daichi. He whimpered. "I don't want to be left alone."

Kai then looked to Ray. Ray shrugged. "I'll stay here with the old man. He might not be safe here by himself." Kai nodded and walked into the tigers mouth, Daichi following close behind.

They made their way down the stairs, hearing the man shout after him. "Remember, boy, bring me the lamp and then the reward is yours!"

Daichi clung to Kai as he walked down the stairs. He heard Kai's soft footsteps upon the sand stairs. Kai reached the bottom, looking around at the treasure filled cavern. Never before had he seen so much gold and jewls in one place at one time. Daichi got very excited. He jumped about and raced inside, going to grab something. Kai growled. "DAICHI!" This caused Daichi to skid to a hault. Kai walked to him, pointing his finger down at Daichi. "You are not to touch anything. Now let's go and get that lamp." Daichi nodded, following Kai quickly.

Daichi stopped suddenly when he felt something following him. There was indeed a large red bird following after Kai and Daichi. As soon as Daichi went to turn around, the bird landed on the treasure, motionless. Daichi looked up at the bird. Was that there before? Was the monkey boy losing his mind already? He continued after Kai, feeling something brush against his neck. He gasped and turned around, posing like a ninja. Nothing. He felt a poke on his neck, making him turn aorund, the bird looked down at him.

Daichi smiled at the bird, his grin so wide. He chuckled goofilly, then, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He ran to Kai, clinging to the older boy.

Kai growled at Daichi. "What is your problem?" He then looked back. A large red bird flew away, hiding behind a pile of gold coins. Kai smiled softly and walked towards the bird. "Hey." The bird poked its head out, soft golden hair falling over its neck and face. "Hey, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you." The bird walked out from behind the gold coins, trusting Kai's voice and nudging its beak against his hand. The bird stood to his height, maybe a bit bigger. He smiled up at it. "Wanna come and help us find a lamp?" The bird screeched, nodding and flying off, signalling for Kai and Daichi to follow. Kai looked back at Daichi. "I think it knows where the lamp is! Let's go."

Daichi nodded and followed after Kai and the red bird. They ran through the halls of the cavern, seeing many jewls embedded within the walls. Daichi drooled, his drool trailing in the air after him. He then bumped into the back of Kai, landing on the ground with an _oof_. Daichi looked up at Kai. "Why did we stop?"

Kai looked down at Daichi. "Stay here. And don't touch anything. I mean it Daichi." Daichi nodded and watched as Kai jumped down off the ledge and onto the stepping stones in the water. He made his way to the lamp that sat at the top of a steep hill of stairs. He climbed them, one at a time, counting in his head. _'One, two, three. Man how many stairs are there? Seems like this is going on forever.' _He was at least three quaters of the way. He was getting closer and closer to his target. Up on top of the steep hill where the lamp resided.

Daichi rolled his eyes and sighed in boredom. "This is boring. I wish Kai would hurry and get that chunk of metal so we can go already!" The bird screeched at him in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah!" Daichi then turned, opening his jade green eyes. He drooled more than ever. A big shiny red ruby. It was perfect for him. So big and shiny and ruby like. He made his way towards it, in a trance. The bird screeched and tried to hold Daichi back.

Kai reached the top of the stairs, looking down at the lamp. It was smooth, seeming to be made out of a fine gold. He touched it, picking it up with a small effort, looking it over. _'Hmpf.' _"So this is what we came all the way in here to find? This small lamp?" He then looked down at Daichi. "I got- it..." His eyes widened as Daichi forced out of the birds grip, grabbing the large shiny ruby. "DAICHI! NO!!"

Daichi looked up at Kai, the ruby in his hands. The floor then began to shake. Lava then erupted from the floor. A voice rumbled over the roar of the lava. "You have betrayed my trust! You have not kept your word. You shall perish!"

Daichi put the ruby back, it then melted in its small holder. Daichi flailed as Kai ran down from the top of the hill, lava erupting from the river. He ran faster and faster, the steps then turning into a rocky slide, Kai falling back and sliding down it. _'I'm going to kill that monkey when I get my hands on him!' _He was then thrust into the air, over the river of lava. _'Oh man, this isn't going to be pretty.' _He screamed as he came closer and closer to the lava. The bird screeched, taking Daichi on its back and then diving after Kai, catching him on his back. He gasped and looked back at Daichi, the lamp still in his hands. "What were you thinking, you idiot?!"

Daichi shrugged as he clung to Kai. "I don't know. I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry I got us into this."

"Appologise later. Let's get out of here." He then ran his hand in the birds golden hair. "Thank you, for saving us." The bird screeched, making various manourvers into the air, dodging the falling rocks and bubbling lava. It flapped its wings only a few times to make it through the rest of the cavern. They were so close to the exit. A boulder then came out of no where, smashing into the bird, knocking it to the ground, leaving Kai and Daichi hanging just below the exit. The elderly man and Ray stood there. Kai held up his hand. "Help us out. Please."

The man held out his hand. "First, give me the lamp! Give it to me."

Kai growled softly. "I can't give it to you. Just help me out! Help us out!" Kai's hand was then grabbed onto by the mans, he was held in the air as the man reached into Kai's pocket, pulling out the lamp.

The man then smirked. "You have done well. Now, for your reward." He pulled out a dagger, holding it to Kai's neck. Ray growled and jumped onto the man, biting into his arm. The man screamed and pulled Ray by his raven hair, throwing him down.

Kai gasped. "RAY!" Daichi was grabbed onto by ray on his way down, the both of them falling down. Kai then looked back to the man. His eyes were wide as the man merely released Kai from his grip, watching the two tone haired boy fall to his death.

The man laughed, pulling off his cloak. It was Boris! He went through his cloak. It was gone! But how?! "No! Where is it?! No! NOOO!" He fell to his knees, Ian next to him and patting Boris's shoulder.

**Damn you Boris! You're such a meanie! Hope you die soon! I'm writing this I know, but eh. Hee hee!  
Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~SD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweetness! Chapter 6 up and running! Thank you to all who have reviewed so far in this story. Much appreciated! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or its characters, but I own this story!  
Enjoy Guys!**

Night came and went over the small village, setting the village in darkness, torches lighting up when the sun finally decided to disappear behind the horizon. Max walked through the village and up to the palace, the guards immediately allowing him access. Max smiled to the guards and walked through the large two front doors and onto the polished floor boards of the traditional Japanese palace. Making his way down the long hall, he looked up at the different emperors that had ruled over the years and decades. He then stopped at the sliding door that led to the large dojo. He was sure to find Tyson in there!

Max slid the door open and walked inside. It was pitch black. He could see nothing. No Tyson, no gramps. Even no Boris. What was going on around here? "Max?"

Max turned around suddenly. "Tyson?" He noticed that Tyson had been crying. But what ever for? "Tyson? What's wrong?" He moved closer to his friend, placing his hand on Tyson's shoulder.

Tyson choked on a sob and moved into Max, clinging to him. "It- it was Boris. He has done something terrible." Tyson pushed his face into Max's chest. Max's eyes widened slightly and he wrapped his arms around Tyson's shoulders.

"What has he done?" If Boris had done anything to harm Tyson, then he would pay. "Tyson? Tell me."

Tyson sniffed, looking up into Max's deep blue eyes. "It happened earlier today. I went outside of the palace walls. I just wanted to see what it was like outside... I went out and this boy, he saved me." Tyson then smiled. Gosh that boy was handsome. Two toned hair, deep crimson eyes, well built body. He then looked back at Max. "He saved me, and he took me back to his home... It was such a shame, he lived in a worn out room and had a monkey boy as a friend." He then turned his head away. "And the guards came, attacking him for no reason, saying that it was Boris's doing. Apparantly I was kidnapped by this boy."

Max pondered over what Tyson had just told him. Why would Boris do such a thing to an innocent boy? Unless he was up to something. "I'll look further into it, Tyson."

Tyson nodded. "So, where have you been all day?"

Max gulped suddenly. Should he tell Tyson what he has been up to today? Or should it wait for another day. _'Oh what the heck?' _"Well, Tyson, you know how you met a peasant boy today?" Tyson nodded. Max beamed. "I also bumped into a peasant boy. He was nice enough to give me a tour of the village. Some parts of the village I have not been to before."

Tyson nodded. "What was his name?"

Max smiled more. "His name was Ray. How about the boy you bumped into? What be his name?"

Tyson looked down, sitting on the stone bench. "I don't know. He was taken away before I had a chance to learn of his name." Tyson gasped and put his head in his hands, whimpering. "And he is to be beheaded. I can't believe this. I should not have run away!"

Max looked down. Such a shame for that to happen. Boris was one evil bastard when it came to executing peasants for such petty crimes. _'I hope Boris get's what's coming to him one day. He and his big nosed servant.'_

*****

Ray moaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Wow, that really hurt." He then looked around. Nothing looked familiar. "Where am I?" He then looked down to see Daichi next to him, sprawled out with drool seeping from his mouth. Ray rolled his eyes and nudged Daichi's arm. "Daichi, get up."

Daichi cracked and eye open then sat up, looking around. "All I can remember is that you pulled me down and I was all like AHHHH! And you were screaming like a girl." Daichi chuckled.

Ray shook his head and stood up, stretching out. He then snapped his eyes open. _'Kai!' _He looked around frantically, his amber eyes searching for Kai. He lay a bit further away from where Ray and Daichi had landed. A large red bird was sitting beside Kai, looking down at him and whistling softly. Ray walked towards his friend, crouching down and shaking his shoulder softly. "Kai?" He continued to shake Kai's shoulder. "Kai, get up, please."

Kai's eyebrows twitched slightly. He moaned and opened his eyes, leaving them half lided so they could have time to focus. He then sat up on his knees, placing his hand to his forehead. "Oh man, my head is killing me." He then looked up. The entrance of the cavern was completely sealed. There was no chance of escape. Kai growled. "That two faced son of a bitch." He then held his ribs. He sighed angrilly. "Well, whoever the heck he was, he got what he wanted."

Ray smirked, holding his hand out for Kai. Kai took Ray's hand, his friend pulling him up. "Are you sure he got what he wanted?" Kai looked to Ray. Ray's smirk widened.

"What are you talking about, Ray? He took the lamp! I was pulled into his stupid trap." Kai put his head in his hands.

"Oh I wouldn't count on it." Ray chuckled and pulled the lamp out from under his gown. He shook it in front of Kai's face, startling him. "Is this what he was after?"

Kai laughed. "Ray! You sneaky little feline." He grabbed Ray in a hug and took the lamp in his hand, looking it over. "I wonder what this thing does anyway." He shook it. Nothing happened. Kai then peered closer, there was strange writing enscripted on the lamp. "There's this writing here, but its hard to read." Kai rubbed his hand over the writing, hoping to make it clearer of what it said.

He gasped when the lamp began to shake. Fireworks erupted from the lamp, shooting out everywhere, causing all three boys to stare in shock. The bird screeched and ruffled its feathers in excitement. A figure then rose from the lamp. It was huge. It then began to shrink down, revealing chestnut brown hair, matching eyes and blue parachute pants on with a blue vest to match. He stood there, shaking his head. "WOAH! Five thousand years can give you such a PAIN IN THE NECK!" He cracked his neck and moved closer to Kai, shaking his hand. "Hi there hows it going? It's nice to meet my new master!"

Kai shook his head pulling his hand away. "Wait, wait, wait.... Are you trying to tell me that I... am your master?!"

The young man nodded and slapped a hat, that he got from no where, on Kai's head. "He can be taught!" He then turned to the others. "Hey hows it goin'? You're all a great audience." He then gasped when he saw the red bird. "Hey, Dranzer! Nice to see you again buddy! How long has it been now? Five thousand... six thousand years?" Dranzer screeched and nuzzled the new member.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "So tell me, who are you? And how the heck did you fit in that lamp?"

The young man turned to Kai. "I am disgusted. Are you calling me fat?!" He looked downat his abdomen. "Now that you mention it, I am a bit on the unfit side." He then grinned up at Kai. "But I'm sure that you can help me with that!" He then clicked his fingers. "Oh, and I'm a genie! But please, just call me Wyatt!"

Kai shook his head in shock. A genie? How was it that Kai had become in posession of a genie's lamp? Ray cleared his throat. "Well, it is nice to meet you, Wyatt. Now how does this thing work?"

Wyatt looked up. "Well, now that you mention it, I should tell you what happens with the wishes." He took a seat on a chair that magically appeared. "Okay. You get three wishes," he directed this to Kai. "Rule number one! There is no wishing for more wishes, so don't even try it!" He then stood up. "Rule number two! I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else!" He then kissed Kai on his cheek and pinched it... awkward! "AND! Rule number three! I can't bring people back from the dead. It is not the prettiest sight to lo and behold, so that is a major no NO!" He then smiled. "But other than that! You got it." Wyatt then bowed.

Kai smirked, turning back to Ray and Daichi. Ray knew that look. Kai had a plan. Daichi on the other hand, scratched his backside and sniffed his finger. Kai shook his head and slapped Ray playfully on the shoulder. "You mean we have limits on our wishes? Is that some kind of lame as genie joke? And what's this? He can't bring people back from the dead?!" Kai laughed. "Please. I don't know guys," Kai shrugged. "I bet he can't even get us out of this cavern. Looks like we're going to have to find our own way out."

Wyatt gasped. "Oh! So that's how it is. Are you reffering to me? Cos if you are, you're sadly mistaken. You're getting out of this cavern whether you like it or not, so SIT DOWN!" Kai, Ray and Daichi bounded onto Dranzer's back, Wyatt sitting on Dranzer's neck. "Now please keep your hands, arms and feet inside of the ride at all times." He woo hooed. "And we're outta here!" Dranzer shot up into the air, crashing through the cavern wall, leaving a burning hole in the rock formation and disappearing into the distance.

**Yes, Finally! Our heroes have escaped the cavern and are on their way back! I really hope Boris gets what is coming to him! Screw you Boris! lol.  
Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~SD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty. Chapter 6 posted at last! This one took me a while to think of, but now that's posted, hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for the reviews I've recieved in the last chapters! Much appreciated!  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or its characters. But I own this story!  
Enjoy guys!**

The start of the morning came slowly over the small village, the sun undecided if it wanted to rise or not. Stalls were being set up for early morning business, the stall holders setting up and looking around for their customers. Birds flew through the crisp, morning air searching for food, whilst smaller animals scurried along the dirt paths searching for crumbs and such.

The palace was the first building in the village to be set ablaze in the sun's warm rays. There were servants in the palace, making breakfast for the emperor and the prince, knowing fully well that the prince did eat alot, but how that boy managed to stay in shape was a mystery to them. They cooked eggs, bacon, toast and made some cereal. The prince often enjoyed just some plain old cereal.

Boris walked down the halls. The emperor had come to him the night before, demanding that they were to be in a meeting about Boris's actions the day before. Ian, his crummy little big nosed servant, followed close behind. He looked up at the walls and snorted at the previous emperors. Boris looked down at Ian and rolled his eyes, not in the mood for his cheap little insults of the emperors.

He stopped at a large wooden door that led into the throne room, otherwise known as the emperor's meeting room. Boris pushed on the door and stepped in, the emperor and Tyson sitting in their thrones. Tyson looked bored beyond all belief and tired, not to mention angry at Boris. Tyson shot Boris a glare and looked at his gramps. "Take a seat, Boris."

Boris sat down opposite gramps and Tyson, Ian standing beside his chair. Boris then cleared his throat. "What seems to be the problem, your majesty?"

Tyson growled. "Don't play dumb! You know what you did!"

"Tyson, simmer down, lil dude." Tyson sat down, still glaring at Boris. Gramps sighed and looked to Boris. "Tyson is right. You know what you have done. Throwing a peasant in the dungeon without consulting me first, what were you thinking at the time?"

Boris kept a clear face, no emotions showing in his features. "At the time, I thought that prince Tyson had been kidnapped by the peasant. I sent out a search party to retrieve Tyson and capture that street rat. They did their job and prince Tyson is safe."

Tyson shook his head. "But I told you! He did not kidnap me! I ran away!"

Gramps looked to Tyson, then back at Boris. "Is this true Boris? Tyson has told me his side of the story, now I would like to know yours."

Boris growled under his breath. Tyson was getting him in alot of trouble, and Tyson knew it. _'If I don't come up with something soon, then I miaswell just fly the coop.' _Boris then maintained his composure. "You see, your majesty, it all started like this,"

*****

A fair distance away from the village, Dranzer flew through the air, its light blonde mane whipping in the wind. Kai, Daichi and Ray sat on its back, whilst Wyatt flew next to him. "Here is our destination. Please ensure that all things are back in their proper postition and I hope you enjoyed flying with Air Dranzer." Dranzer then landed, Ray and Daichi jumped off of its back. Kai then slid off, landing gracefully on the ground. Wyatt landed next to Kai, his arms crossed. "Well now! How was that mister doubting master?"

Kai chuckled. "Boy you sure showed me good." He then closed his eyes in a cool manner, his body half turned away from Wyatt. "Now about my three wishes."

Wyatt opened his eyes, staring at Kai as if to say 'are you stupid?' "Excuse me? Do my ears decieve me? Three wishes you say? I'm afraid you are down by one!"

Kai laughed, wiping an imaginary tear away. "Ah no, I didn't actually wish to get out of that cavern." He chuckled and slapped Wyatt on the shoulder. "You did that on your own."

Wyatt went to open his mouth, no believing what just came out of Kai's mouth. _'Crap.' _He then turned into a little blue sheep. "Well I feel sheepish!" He then glared up at Kai. "Alright you baaaadboy. But no more freebies!"

Kai chuckled again, turning back to Ray and Daichi. "Think about it guys, three whole wishes! I wonder what I can wish for." He then turned to Wyatt. "What would you wish for?"

Wyatt turned back to his human form, looking into Kai's crimson eyes. "Well, if it was up to me..." He then lowered his eyes. "No, I can't." Kai tilted his head. Wyatt sighed and looked back up at Kai. "Freedom."

Kai slantered his eyebrows. "You're a prisoner? But how? Why?"

Wyatt looked away. "It's all fine and good, the whole genie gig, with ultimate infanite power. But limited space." Kai looked down, almost ashamed. "But oh to be free, that would be a dream come true! Not go: what do you need? But to have all the freedom that I want would be greater than anything in the whole world!" Wyatt then sat down on a tree stump. "But who am I kidding, that would never happen. Wyatt wake up and smell the truth."

Kai smiled, along with Ray and Daichi. Ray then stepped forward. "Maybe Kai could set you free, I mean afterall, they are his wishes."

Wyatt smirked. "Yeah right, as if my master would wish me free."

Kai stepped forward. "You don't believe us?" He held out his hand. "After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to get you free. Deal?" Wyatt looked up at Kai's hand and smiled, taking it.

He then stood up and shook Kai's hand. "So! How would you like to start? What would you like me to do for you today, master?"

Kai looked down, smiling and blushing slightly. "Well you see, there's this guy..."

Wyatt held up his hand. "Uhmm, maybe you're forgetting something, I can't make anyone fall in love."

"Oh, but Wyatt you don't understand! He has the most beautiful personality, his hair is like looking up at the midnight sky... and those eyes!" He sighed happily, almost in a dream state.

Wyatt smirked and turned to Ray. "He always like this?" Ray shrugged and nodded.

Kai looked down. "But he's the prince... the only way I would be noticed was if I was a..." He then smiled, looking back up at Wyatt. "I know this is crazy, but could you turn me into a prince by any chance?"

Wyatt smiled. "Well, I could try my best." He then pulled a weird book out of no where, looking in it. He smiled up at Kai. "Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words!"

Kai chuckled, holding his arms out. "Wyatt! I wish for you to make me into a prince!"

"OH YEAH!! WOO HOO!" He then did a weird model change, having a store clerks clothes on with a measuring tape around his neck. "Now let's see what we can do with this... those pants will have to go, and that vest! Now... WALAH!" He flicked his wrist, Kai's clothes changing.

Kai smirked and looked in the mirror Wyatt supplied for him. He wore a white suit with gold lacing around the shoulder and arm seams. Black leather boots came up to his mid shins over his pant legs. His hair was neatly brushed. All in all, he looked rather dashing and handsome. Wyatt then turned to Daichi and Ray. He smiled down at Daichi, who was picking his nose and eating what he picked out. "I think we can do something with this monkey!"

Kai looked from Wyatt to Daichi, then back at Wyatt. "That's a kid. He just looks like a monkey."

Wyatt shrugged. "Whatever, we still need to do something." He got down to Daichi's level. "How do you feel about being bigger?"

Daichi gasped, his smile ever so big on his little monkey face. "That would be a dream come true! What did you have in mind, mr. genie?!"

Wyatt smirked, waving his hand around. Daichi suddenly took a larger shape, forcing him onto all four legs. He grew bigger and wider, turning into what looked a deformed elephant. Daichi blew his trunk. "OH SURE! MAKE ME THE FAT ELEPHANT!"

Kai and Ray burst out into laughter. Ray wiped a tear away. "Daichi, it suits you!"

Wyatt looked to Ray. "Now for you. Let me think." Wyatt smiled and flicked his wrist again, Ray's clothes suddenly changing. "Well, you like?"

Ray looked himself over in the mirror. He smiled widely. He wore traditional Chinese clothes, they were silky white with a silky red headband holding up his front bangs. Dark blue pants to go underneath with slip on shoes. He looked rather dashing. "Thank you, Wyatt."

Wyatt smiled. "They've got the looks, the clothes and now the elephant! But we're not through yet! I'm gonna make you two stand out like you never have before!" Fireworks went everywhere, Dranzer screeching in excitement and ruffling its feathers.

**Finally Tyson and Kai are going to meet up again! And Boris is such a liar liar pants on fire .. Lol. Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! In next chapter, Kai and Tyson will be meeting again, but Tyson unknowing who it is!  
Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~SD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sweet, chapter 8 up and running. Thanks so much for the reviews in the last chapters! Much appreciated.  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or its characters, but I own this story!  
Enjoy guys!**

"I am still unimpressed, Boris. You have sentenced an innocent villager to death by beheading without my saying so." Gramps wasn't too happy and, since he was the emperor, he had a higher power over Boris to fire him and send him out of the village forever. "I will let you off this time, Boris. But next time it happens, I will not be so merciful. Am I understood?"

Boris nodded, bowing to gramps. "Of course, your majesty." Boris then stood up right and turned to Tyson, bowing to him also. "I appologise, prince Tyson. I never meant to upset anyone, I was in the wrong."

"Damn right you were!" Tyson shouted, storming off. Gramps rolled his eyes and watched after his grandson. Sometimes he couldn't understand what was up that boy's bum.

"Your majesty." Gramps turned to Boris. "I think I may have a way to change this attitude of the prince. You see, I have found this list of the royal majesties before you." Boris pulled out a scroll, allowing it to roll down. "It says that in the even that the prince refuses marriage, the emperor will choose for him."

Gramps sighed. "The lil dude would never forgive me if I forced him to marry someone like that." Gramps put his head in his hands.

"Well, it says that if the prince refuses to marry, or cannot find the right suiter, in emergency the prince is to marry... oh, interesting." Boris smirked.

Gramps looked up at Boris. "What is it? Who is it? Come on B man, don't wig out on me now!"

"Well, it says that the prince will have to marry the royal adviser... why that would be," he turned his gaze to the emperor, "me."

Gramps seemed taken aback. "You? Boris I don't remember that being in the royal code."

Boris looked into gramps's eyes and pulled out his pair of black goggles with the red lenses. He placed them over his eyes, glaring into gramps's. "You will make the prince marry me."

Gramps seemed to be under Boris's trance. He nodded, his eyes glazed over with Boris's mind conrtol. "I will make the prince marry..." Gramps then snapped out of it. "But you're so old, and you're a man!"

Boris rolled his eyes. "The prince _WILL _marry me!"

Gramps shook his head. "The prince will marry," He then snapped out of it when he heard huge commotion outside the palace. It sounded like a horde of stampering elephants. Gramps stood up, practically running to the window. He grinned and looked back at Boris then back outside. "Boris, my man, you gotta check this out."

Boris walked to a different window, looking down into the village. There was indeed an elephant stampering around outside with two handsome young men sitting upon its back. There was a chestnut brown haired young man running in front of the elephant, shaking everyone's hands and a large red bird flying above the elephant. The two young men on the elephant waved down at the villagers below, the girls sighing in awe at the two handsome young men.

Tyson came to the balcony outside his bedroom and looked down at the two young men. One in particular caught his eye. The boy with two toned hair, slate at the front and dark blue at the back. Tyson smiled and leaned on his elbows, his cheeks in his hands. Max stood next to Tyson and looked down at the handsome neko-jin that sat next to the two tone haired boy. "Wow, they're handsome... and kind of familiar." Tyson nodded. He completely agreed. Tyson then sprinted back downstairs, Max hot on his trail.

Wyatt slammed through the front doors of the palace, his hands out to his sides and he ran to gramps and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, hows it going?! I wanna introduce you to this fantastic prince! Prince Kai!" He then gestured to Kai as he walked in, Ray following behind. "He's great to have at parties, and is even interested in marrying your grandson."

Gramps shook his head. "I was expecting more along the lines of a princess... not a prince."

Kai stepped forward, in front of Wyatt. "Please, your majesty, if you would please give me a chance with your grandson. Where does it say you need to be a woman to marry a handsome young man?"

Gramps sighed and scratched his head. "Well, I don't know."

Boris then bum butted Kai out of the way. "Your majesty, I do not trust these young men. Look at them, they are not fit to marry the prince, nor meet him. Leave the prince in my capible hands."

Tyson stood at the doorway, listening in. Kai smirked and moved Boris out of the way. "Please, your highness, I am prince Kai from Russia, do not fear, I will marry your grandson."

Tyson growled. "How dare you! All of you!" They all looked to Tyson, Kai's eyes confused. What had he done wrong? "Trying to decide the path for my future?!" He looked at his gramps. "Thanks gramps! I am NOT a prize to be won!" Tyson then stormed off.

Kai gasped and held out his hand, Ray sighing and feeling something brush against his arm. It was the beautiful blonde he had met in the market earlier. Ray smiled and walked off with him. "Why, hello. I believe we've met." Max giggled and they continued on.

"Just give the lil dude some time to simmer down, K man." Kai nodded, walking with the emperor.

Boris growled, baring his teeth, Ian next to him and poking his tongue out at Kai. Boris's eyes were narrowed dangerously. "I think it's time we put an end to prince Kai from Russia.

*****

Kai punched the wall, growling. "How could I be so stupid?! I should've watched what I said."

Wyatt shrugged. "It wasn't your fault. Maybe you just need to know what to say to prince Tyson. Or maybe! He's not the one for you." Wyatt yawned and scratched under Dranzer's beak. "Just give it up."

"No way! I'm going to go up and talk to him." Kai stood up, petting Dranzer. "Come on, buddy. Let's go and talk to prince Tyson." Kai climbed onto Dranzer's back and Dranzer glided up to Tyson's balcony.

Wyatt sighed. "You're making a huge mistake!" He then looked to Daichi. That little monkey boy... I mean elephant was trying to open a banana. After all, elephants like banana's. "Hey, Daichi. Want me to open that for you?" Daichi blew his trunk and turned away angrilly. Wyatt shrugged. "Suit yourself."

**Alright, next chapter will be coming up shortly, and I'm sure you'll know what that chapter is! Hee hee. Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and stay in tuned for the next chapter coming up shortly! Oh and tell me if I should include the love song from Aladdin in here. You know what I'm tlaking about right? 'A whole new world'. Lol  
Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~SD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 up and running at long last! I know it was a quick update, but the quicker the better! Thanks for the reviews I recieved in the last chapter, most appreciated!  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or its characters, but I own this story!  
Enjoy!**

The night was quiet, the stars glittering every so brightly in the black velvet sky. Kai stood on the rail of Tyson's balcony, looking in through the french doors. Tyson looked up suddenly, feeling a prescence behind him. Yusho looked up, growling and walking out the doors, barking at the intruder. Tyson tilted his head and stood up, walking to his french doors, seeing prince Kai standing there. He growled. "What do you want now? I thought I made it clear I am not interested."

Kai stepped off the railing and onto the tiles of the balcony. "Please... please prince Tyson, I just wanted to appologise for what I said," He tried moving closer, but Yusho growled and snarled, sending Kai back to the railing again. Kai was up against the railing, his hair had been messed up.

Tyson gasped and called Yusho back. "Have I seen you somewhere?" Kai looked at Tyson. "You look.. like someone I met in the market place." Tyson moved a little closer.

Oh no, Kai couldn't let Tyson know he was a street rat. "Uhh, y-you must be mistaken." He chuckled nervously. "Why I get servants to go to the market place for me." Tyson didn't seem convinced, he looked down at Yusho. "I- I even have servants who go to the market place for my servants, so it couldn't have been me there."

Tyson sighed, leaning against the french door to his left, looking up at the starry sky. "No, I guess not." He seemed very disappointed.

Kai mentally sighed in relief. "Enough about you casanova, talk about him!" Kai looked to his right, seeing a bee... It was Wyatt, gosh that guy could shapeshift good. "The hair, the eyes, anything, pick a feature sly dog."

Kai cleared his throat. "Uhmm, prince Tyson," Tyson looked to Kai, an eyebrow arched. "You're very uhmm." How was Kai supposed to concentrate when Wyatt was talking in his ear, telling him: wonderful, glorious, amazing, punctual... wait what? "Uhmm, punctual." Tyson shook his head, what did Kai just say to him. "I mean, handsome." Phew, that was close.

Tyson smiled sexilly, walking towards Kai slowly. "I'm rich too you know. Got pretty much all the money in the world and are to be married off very soon. And I could use a princess... or prince."

Kai nodded. "R-right, a prince like me." Kai smiled sheepishly, gosh was he nervous.

Tyson was so close to Kai's face, it was almost frightening. "Right, a prince like you! And every other sad sack of crap that has tried to take advantage of me!" He pushed Kai away. Yusho snarled at Kai, his fur standing on end.

"No wait!" Kai looked to Tyson. What had Kai done now?

"Just go! Jump off the balcony!" Tyson turned his back on Kai, very disappointed that Kai had addressed him in such a manner.

Kai sighed, "I guess you're right." He climbed up onto the railing, looking down. "I'll just go now." Tyson looked back at Kai. He stepped off of the railing.

Tyson gasped. "No! Wait!"

Kai's head and torso popped back up. "What? What is it?"

Tyson didn't understand. How was Kai doing that? He walked forward. "How.. how are you doing that?" Dranzer flew up with Kai on its back. Tyson gasped in awe at the beautiful red bird. It nuzzled its beak against Tyson's cheek. "Its wonderful... but is it safe?"

Kai smiled, holding out his hand. "Of course, do you trust me? He said softly. Tyson gasped. What did Kai just say.

"What?" He seemed a little stunned. Tyson remembered that sentence from the boy he had met in the market place.

"Do you trust me?" Kai's features were soft and welcoming. He kept his hand out stretched, which Tyson took hold of.

Tyson had a small smirk on his face. "Yes..." Kai pulled him up, sitting in front of Tyson, with Tyson wrapping his arms around Kai's waist. Tyson gasped as Dranzer took off into the air, its beautiful blonde mane whipping gracefully in the air, Tyson's midnight blue bangs brushing against his face, making his mahogany eyes stand out against his slightly tanned face.

Kai smiled, greatful for the calm weather, the perfect night for romance. Kai looked back. "I can show you a whole new world outside of the palace, outside of the village. There is so much that you have not seen before, sweet prince."

Tyson smiled to Kai, his arms still wrapped around his slender waist. "Then show me this new world you speak of. I want to see everything!"

Kai trailed his hand back, running it through Tyson's midnight hair. He didn't know what his voice was doing, but it felt and sounded more harmonical than his usual tone. "There is a whole new world, you are yet to see. So much for you to discover and experince with me." Kai closed his eyes, content that he was in such a state. "When was the last time that you had let your heart take over?"

Tyson smiled. He also felt the usual tone of his voice turn harmonical. "This whole new world that we are discovering together, it shows so much of so little that my eyes and heart have seen." He tightened his grip around Kai's waist slightly. He then kissed Kai's cheek. "Thanks, for taking me outside of the palace."

Dranzer screeched and went in for a dive, Tyson screaming as he thought they were about to hit the lake, they barely missed it. He looked down to the lake's surface, seeing his reflection. Kai joined him in looking and smiled back at Tyson. "Enjoying yourself?"

Tyson chuckled and nodded. "More than you could ever imagine." Dranzer continued on flying, through the air and over various artifacts. "Thank you so much, Kai." Kai looked back at Tyson, his eyes softened and were filled with joy.

Tyson stretched out on the roof of a traditional Chinese palace. There was a festival below with a Chinese dragon gliding through the streets. Tyson looked up at the sky. "This is so amazing."

"Mhmm." Kai was content.

Tyson smirked suddenly, knowing how he could catch Kai off guard. "Its just a shame that Daichi isn't here to see it."

"Ah, Daichi isn't really into fireworks, plus it gives him gas." Kai chuckled but then realised what he had just said. "I uhm, mean... oh no!"

"I knew it!" Tyson shouted. "You are the boy from the market place! Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?!"

Kai sighed. "I just didn't think you would understand. I don't mean it in a bad way, Tyson. I just... you know with being royal and going somewhere like that, its seems a little odd, doesn't it?"

Tyson smiled, nudging Kai with his shoulder. "Not that odd." Phew, that was a close one. Tyson and Kai stayed on the roof, continuing to watch the stars and fireworks in the sky dance around, with the dragon gliding around down on the ground.

_____

Dranzer flew Tyson and Kai back to Tyson's balcony. Tyson stepped off of Dranzer, watching as it glided down, Kai at his level, just off the balcony. Tyson smiled. "Goodnight, my handsome prince."

Kai smiled softly, nodding. "And sleep well, my beautiful prince." They moved in closer to each other until Dranzer moved up slightly, causing Kai and Tyson's lips to come in contact. This really WAS the perfect night! They parted, Tyson chuckling and walking inside, waving back at Kai.

Kai smiled and waved back, watching as his sweet prince disappeared into his room. Kai gasped with contention. "YES!" He shouted. He fell back, Dranzer catching him on its back. They were low to the ground, Kai looked up at the sky, his eyes searching the stars. "For once in my life, everything seems to be going right." Little did he know, danger lurked. Kai was suddenly pulled off of Dranzer, taken by surprise. Dranzer screeched at the intruders. The guards from the palace cirlced Dranzer, tying its wings to its sides so it couldn't fly away.

Kai on the other hand had his hands bound behind him and gagged, a chain being clanged to his ankles. It was Hiro. Hiro pushed Kai to the ground, hearing his muffled growls behind the gag. Hiro pulled at Kai's hair, so that he was looking up at a man wearing black goggles with red lenses, purple hair and wearing an ugly green trench coat. "You have gotten in my way for the last time, prince Kai of Russia." Kai was pulled up by Hiro, he struggled in Hiro's grip, not being able to achieve much due to his hands bound behind his back. "Dispose of him."  
Kai narrowed his eyes, what did this guy have against him? Before he could get an answer, something hard collided with the back of his head. Kai's eyes rolled up into his head and he fell unconcious. Hiro dragged Kai to a cliff that was over a lake. "Time to swim with the fishes, your highness." Hiro laughed as he threw Kai over the edge of the cliff, watching him splash into the lake below.

Once Kai hit the water, his eyes snapped oopen. He tried to free his hands from their imprisonment. What was this? An iron ball was attatched to the end of the chains that were attatched to his ankles. He hit the bottom of the lake, struggling and trying swim free of the chains. No use. He suddenly lost air, his eyes closing and his face going slightly blue. As he hit the ground of the lake, his hands rubbed against the lamp.

Wyatt came out of the lamp, holding a rubber duckie and a scrubbing brush. "Hey, can't I even have any privacy for five minutes?!" He then saw Kai. He gasped. "Kai! Are you okay? Speak to me!" Kai's head lolled to the side, it was obvious he wasn't going to last much longer. "Kai, I can't save you unless you wish for it. You gotta say 'Wyatt I wish for you to save my life'!" Kai's head lolled again. Wyatt shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes! Let's get outta here!"

He burst up through the lake and onto the ground. He put Kai on the ground gently, watching worridly as the boy coughed violently, getting to his hands and knees. He looked up, his ankles no longer chained and he was no longer gagged or bound. "Wyatt!" He sighed and hugged the boy close to him. "Thank you, you saved my life."

Wyatt smiled, running his hand through Kai's soaking wet two toned hair. "It's okay, Kai. Glad I could be of assistance."

**Screw you Boris! How dare you try and get rid of Kai like that! Good job Wyatt! And that love scene was absolutly perfect until Hrio ruined it .. lol  
Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~SD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sweetness! Chapter 10 up and going! Hope you all enjoy this one! Didn't take me long to write, but enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews in the previous chapters!  
Enjoy!**

Tyson sat in his room, in front of his mirror brushing his midnight blue hair and humming to himself. He closed his eyes. Tonight was one of the best nights of his life. He had spent the time with a handsome prince named Kai and he so badly wanted to see him again. Oh how Tyson loved to think of it. He then put his comb down and looked at himself in the mirror, smiling. "He was amazing. I wish I could have let him inside." Tyson then chuckled to himself and looked back as his gramps entered the room. Tyson ran to his gramps and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Oh gramps! I had the most wonderful time with prince Kai."

"I am here to tell you that you will not be marrying prince Kai, lil dude." Gramps seemed under a trance of some sorts. But why would gramps tell Tyson this? Tyson wanted to marry prince Kai. Okay, maybe a prince was supposed to marry a princess, but where were the rules that stated that?

"Then who gramps? I want to marry prince Kai. I don't care what the law says." Tyson looked his gramps in the eyes, wan ting an answer. "Gramps?"

"I have thought long and hard lil man. I want you to marry Boris." Tyson gasped as Boris entered the room, as if this whole thing had been planned or something. "I have read the law over and Boris is to marry you."

"What?!" But Tyson didn't want to marry Boris. He wanted to marry Kai. What was going on here? "But gramps! Why Boris?! He's not exactly around my age and well; I've got a whole list!"

Boris stepped forward, the red lenses of his black goggles flashing. "I'm sorry Tyson. But what your grandfather is saying may be true. You need to be married off. And I am the perfect person for you to marry. Would you not agree, Emperor Granger?" Gramps nodded. Tyson looked a bit closer. Gramps's eyes seemed to be glazed over somehow. What ever Boris had done to him, it was going to stop.

"You don't know what I want! I want to marry prince Kai!" Tyson shouted, clenching his fists into tight balls.

Boris smirked. "I'm afraid prince Kai had to leave. He was called back to Russia." He then looked back to gramps. "And I've told your grandfather, and he agrees that this is the right decision. You cannot escape fate, young prince. And this is your fate!"

Tyson gasped, backing away. Yusho walked forward and snarled at Boris, trying to back him away. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Tyson turned around.

There, in the doorway of the balcony, stood Kai. He was dripping wet and shivering. "Kai! What happened?!" Tyson ran to him and grasped him in a hug. "You're freezing." Tyson looked up into Kai's crimson eyes.

Kai then stepped forward. "Why don't you tell them the truth, Boris?!" Boris stepped back slightly as Kai stepped forward. "You tried to have me killed!"

Tyson gasped again and narrowed his eyes at Boris, his top lip in a snarl. "If that is the case! Then you shall be the one to be beheaded!" Tyson ran to his gramps. "Gramps? Snap out of it! Gramps!"

Kai walked forward to Boris and landed a punch to the evil man's eye goggles, shattering them, the fragments of the goggles falling to the ground.

Gramps snapped out of it and shook his head. "What happened? Y'all havin' a party without me?!"

Kai shook his head. "Your majesty, Boris has been controlling you." He then growled at Boris. "He tried to have the guards take me out."

Gramps narrowed his thick eyebrows. "Is that so?" He then turned to Boris and shook his head. "You have done a bad deed Boris... well more than that. You shall pay for your betrayal to the royal throne. I hear-by banish you from this village. Never again will you take one step in here." He then flicked Boris on his hooked nose. "Now be gone!"

Boris growled, turning to Kai and narrowing his eyebrows dangerously. "You will get what's coming to you boy!" He then looked down as the guards escorted him out. The lamp! There it was. But the only one who could have possibly gotten that lamp was... _'The street rat!' _Boris struggled against the guards. "It's him! The one who kidnapped the prince in the market! Get him!"

Hiro slapped Boris over the head. "Keep going, stretch." Hiro and his other two guards led Boris out of the room and took him out, kicking him into the dojo.

Gramps smiled up at Kai. "I must say, your eyes are indeed very sharp. Thank you for releasing me from Boris's trance." He pulled Kai into a hug, making him very uncomfortable. "And now you and Tyson shall marry. I've never heard of a prince marrying a prince before, but Tyson loves you and that is the main thing! Just think, when I pass, you'll be the new emperor."

Kai smiled; unsure of whether that was what he really wanted. He only wanted to find his prince and fall madly in love him and marry. He never expected to marry him and become the new emperor when Tyson's gramps passed on. "I will do my best, your majesty."

Gramps smiled and Tyson hugged Kai closer to him, Kai running a hand through Tyson's hair and sighing both inwardly and mentally. What was he to do now?

*****

Boris came into his room, looking around with a twisted smirk on his lips. Ian came up behind him. "Oh man! What are we going to do now?! We're kicked out and now we have no where to go!!! This is horrible!"

Boris laughed, walking towards his bed and sitting on it, laughing harder. "It was him, Ian! That street rat from the market. He is the prince. Once we expose him, the emperor will have no choice but to marry me!" Boris laughed again.

"Oh boy, he's lost it. Ian sighed and sat down on the floor. "But how to we convince the emperor that prince Kai is actually a street rat?"

Boris smirked, knowing the answer as clear as the day. "By taking the lamp." Boris then lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "We have them in the palm of our hands, Ian. One slip up, that's all it take." Boris then laughed again, knowing what he had to do.

*****

Kai sighed as he entered the exotic small cottage that was in the garden of the palace. He had no idea what he was going to do now. He sighed, throwing the lamp onto the bed and sitting next to it, growling slightly. Wyatt emerged from the lamp and yawned, Dranzer sitting on the windowsill of the cottage's window. "What's eating at you Kai? Turn that frown upside down. You can free me now! Cos you've used your other two wishes!" Wyatt chuckled.

Kai growled and sent Wyatt a glare. "No I can't! Everything's all over the place! They want me to be the emperor. Actually scratch that! They want prince Kai to be the emperor." He threw himself back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know what to do."

Wyatt looked down, not knowing also. He then smiled and looked to Kai again. "Seeing as you are my master, just tell the truth. You are an honourable person."

"No that's just the problem, Wyatt! How am I going to tell them the truth when I don't even know how to deal with myself?!" Kai growled again and put his hands over his face. "He's not going to want to be with a street rat like me." Wyatt shrugged and looked at Dranzer then retreated into his lamp. Kai growled. "Oh yeah sure! Just ditch me Wyatt! I'll find a way on my own." Kai stood up, hearing Tyson's voice. "Tyson?"

"Oh Kai, can you come to the palace? My gramps wants to make an announcement. Hurry." Ian chuckled and hid in the shrubs as Kai ran out to go to Tyson. He smirked and took the lamp, holding it up. "I wonder how Boris will congratulate me." He then stood up straight. "Ian, you are great. From one to ten, I give you an eleven!" Ian laughed and ran off back to Boris.

*****

Ray and Max were alone in Max's quarters. Ray was lying on Max's bed, playing with his long, black hair. "I'm waiting, Maxie." Max giggled and re entered the room, wearing only his dressing gown.

"Yes, I know you've been waiting. And now I am here." Max settled down next to Ray and snuggled under the covers, the blonde and nekojin giving each other butterfly kisses to the others necks and bodies. "You know, Ray. You should be with your friend and I should be with the prince."

Ray chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Why would I want to waste my time with Kai when I can waste my time with you, my beautiful little blonde?" Their lips then pressed against one another, returning and frenching. Oh how good it felt to finally have this kiss without any distractions.

Ray nibbled Max's top lip, giving his tongue entry into the blonde's moist mouth. They rolled over under the covers, kissing and touching each other, loving the feeling of each other against them. They were oblivion to the danger to Kai and Tyson, lost in each other.

**That Ian and Boris! So evil! Kill them *pulls out a massive bazooka and shoots them* Well, the next chapter shall be up shortly guys, so stay tuned for the next chapter!  
Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~SD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 up and running. Sorry about the late update! I've had things going on but now its time for new chappie! Yayers! Thanks for all the reviews in the last chapters!  
Enjoy!**

Ian sneaked into the palace, completely undetected. He walked up to where he and Boris resided and through the door, spotting Boris almost instantly. "Did you retrieve it?" Ian threw the lamp to Boris, who caught it and smiled. "Finally! I have it!" He then rubbed the side of the lamp, a blue whisp of smoke rising from the lamp.

Wyatt had his eyes closed and hugging his rubber duckie. "Honestly, Kai, I don't know what your problem is about this!" Wyatt then opened his eyes and turned to Boris, gasping. "You're not Kai!" He then pulled out a script. "The role of Kai is now being played by a tall, dark and ugly old man."

Boris then pulled Wyatt close to him. "I am your new master now! You will obey me!"

"Uhmm, I don't think you understand the whole genie concept. I already have a master at the moment." Wyatt was then pushed to the ground, Boris placing his foot to Wyatt's chest.

"I suggest you do what I tell you, genie. The concequences will be very severe." Boris spat at Wyatt. "Besides, your so called master left you behind." Wyatt groaned and sighed, Boris letting him up.

*****

Kai walked towards Tyson, smiling slightly. His smile then faded as Tyson ran to him, grinning and pulling him up to the podium. "Oh, Kai! Gramps was just about to make an announcement! You're just in time."

Kai then stopped him, looking Tyson in his beautiful mahogany eyes. "Tyson... there's something I have to tell you." Tyson shook his head and pulled Kai up, a crowd down below going wild. He gasped and Tyson waved to them all.

"This is prince Kai! My grandson, Tyson, will be married off to him. I know what you're all thinking, how can a prince marry a prince? My lil dude is in love with him. And if he's in love with him, that's good enough for me. So say hello to your apprentice emperor, Prince Kai!" The crowd went even wilder, girls screaming to Kai, boys screaming to Kai. Tyson smiled and hugged Kai, the boy responding and hugging back, kissing the top of Tyson's head.

"How sweet!" Came a voice. Everyone turned to the voice. It was Boris! And he had the lamp! Kai growled. "Looking for this, prince Kai?" Wyatt stood behind Boris, looking darker and his eyes had lost their gleam.

"Wyatt!" Kai tried running towards Wyatt, Boris pulled out a gun and shot at Kai, hearing it riqueche off of the ground.

Wyatt turned to Kai, sadness in his features. "Sorry, Kai. I've got a new master now." Dranzer screeched and confronted Wyatt, it flapped around him and whistled. "No, Dranzer. You have to go."

Boris smiled evilly. "Now Wyatt! For my first wish! I wish to be the all powerful emperor!"

Wyatt screwed his eyes shut and pointed his finger to Boris. Gramps tilted his head. _'What is Boris doing back here? I thought I banished him.' _He then gasped as he was brought in the air, his clothes coming off of him and going onto Boris, leaving poor gramps in his longjohns.

"Now I am the emperor! BOW BEFORE ME!" He pointed to Kai, making him get down on his knees with his dark magic. "And now we will reveal prince Kai for who he really is." Kai's clothes began to change back into his clothes he wore on the streets. Tyson gasped.

"Kai?!" He ran to Kai's side, holding the boy. Kai looked down, in shame.

"Tyson... I was goingt o tell you. I just, I-" He growled and turned back to Boris, running for him. Boris laughed and flicked his wrist, sending Kai flying back, Dranzer flying after him. Daichi tried to trample on Boris, but was turned back into his original monkey boy self. He grinned and ran after Kai and Dranzer.

Yusho barked and snarled at Boris, jumping for him. Boris shook his head and turned Yusho back into a puppy. Tyson gasped and was forced to bow before Boris. "KAI!" He souted to Kai as he was thrust away, Dranzer and Daichi along with him. "NO!"

"Say goodbye to him, prince Tyson! You will be my prince now!"

Wyatt closed his eyes and looked away, a tear running down his cheek as Kai, Dranzer and Daichi were sent away. If only he could go after him. Max and Ray ran outside, Ray gasping and running to Boris. "You'll pay for that!"

Max gasped and shook his head. "No Ray! Don't do it!" Max shouted. He was thrust back onto the ground with Tyson, screaming and bowing uncomfortably on the ground. Ray was forced onto the ground also, twisting in pain and lying face up on the ground. This couldn't be happening!

*****

Kai landed hard on a pile of snow, shivering like crazy. What had just happened? Where was he? Daichi crawled out of the pile of snow he landed in and shook like crazy. "What happened, Kai?"

Kai stood up and brushed the snow off of him. "Boris is what happened. That creep is going to wish he was never born." He growled. He then looked over to Dranzer. Dranzer was trapped under a pile of cold snow, screeching and wiggling its body to get out. "Dranzer!" Kai shouted. He got to his knees and began to dig Dranzer out of the snow. "This is all my fault! If I hadn't acted like that, we wouldn't be here." He managed to dig Dranzer out and pet the frozen bird. "Dranzer." He whispered.

Daichi came up next to Kai, rubbing his arms. "Is Dranzer going to be okay?" Daichi got down next to Kai and pet Dranzer also. "Come on, pal. Don't give up on us now." Daichi whispered.

Dranzer whimpered and stood up, signalling for Kai and Daichi to get on its back, which they did. Kai narrowed his eyes as he held onto Dranzer's light blonde mane with Daichi holding around his waist. "Okay, Dranzer! To the Palace!" Dranzer screeched and flapped its wings, flying into the air and off in the direction of the palace.

**Come on Kai and Daichi! You can do it! Take Boris and Ian out! Grrr, those two get on my nerves. Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Next chapter shall be up soon! Thanks for reading and please review**

**~SD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter up and running! Thank you all so much for your reviews. I really do appreciate them sooooo much! Thanks for reading this story cos I had fun writing it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or its characters, but I own this story!**

**Enjoy!**

Tyson sighed angrilly as he took an apple from its bunch in the fruit bowl. Of all the fruit that was in the fruit bowl, Boris wanted an apple. But of course not just any apple. He wanted the reddest of red apples in the bunch. Tyson turned, holding the apple in his right hand, a chain attatched to his left wrist. Tyson's chain was tugged at, causing him to stumble and come face to face with that ugly curse of a man, Boris.

Max and Ray were tied up, back to back in the corner with Yusho in his puppy form in a cage next to Max and Ray. They both sighed, Ray running his finger up and down Max's palm. "I never meant to get us into this mess, my love."

Max smiled, trying to look back at Ray but remembering what situation they were in. Instead, he looked to the back wall and nodded. "I know what you mean, Ray. And don't worry, it's not your fault." Max then turned his gaze to Boris, glaring daggers at him. "If anything, it's his fault."

Gramps was being made to dance by Ian, the poor old man having crackers being jammed into his mouth, with Ian saying, "how do you like them, old man?! Nice and stale for you!?! Polly want a cracker?! Ian don't want a cracker, grampa does!" He crammed more and more crackers in gramps's mouth.

Tyson growled as Boris pulled him closer, Tyson feeling the man's disgusting hot breath against his neck. "Don't worry, prince Tyson. Ian would never do anything like that to you." He made Tyson hold the apple as he took a disgustingly kinky bite out of it and then licking Tyson's neck, the poor boy shuddering as Boris did so. "Nice and tender, just like you." Tyson growled and pulled at the chain, Boris narrowing his eyebrows and pushing him to the ground. I don't know what your problem is, but I shall soon fix it!"

Wyatt sighed as he turned away from them, looking up at the skylight in the ceiling and seeing a figure, a smaller, monkey like, figure and a bird jump in. It was Kai! Wyatt gasped happily and chuckled, whispering, "Kai! Kai little buddy, hee hee." Kai then placed his finger to his lips, hushing Wyatt instantly. The chestnut brown haired boy zipped his lips, literally and gave Kai a thumbs up.

Boris smirked. "No matter, I will take things into my own hands." He then turned to Wyatt. "Wyatt!" Wyatt looked at Boris. "For my second wish, I wish for prince Tyson to fall madly in love with me."

Tyson gasped and he looked to Wyatt who merely looked dorkly with his chin low and a thick set of lips. "Well, you see I can't actually do that. It's not within my power."

Boris growled and pulled Wyatt to him, holding his by his vest. "I am your master and you do what I say!" He shook Wyatt. "YOU HERE ME?! NOW DO IT!"

Tyson shook his head and looked up, seeing Kai sliding down the pile of gold and behind the chair. Tyson gasped happily. He knew what he had to do. Tyson stood up and made a sexy pose, taking hold of he apple Boris had taken a bite out of. "Boris." Boris and Wyatt turned to Tyson, seeing the young prince stading there, taking a sexy bite out of the apple then dropping it. "You know, that I was never rejecting such a handsome guy like you. I mean looked at you. Tall, masculine, sexy." He moved closer to Boris.

Wyatt's mouth dropping, Boris smiling and slapping it back up. "Do go on, darling." He moved closer and closer to Tyson.

"Oh so handsome and ruling like." Tyson looked up to see Kai inching closer to Wyatt's lamp. Ian spotted him and was about to open his big mouth when Daichi jumped on him and slapped him over the head, holding Ian's nose into his armpit, the purple haired boy gasping for fresh air. Kai gasped as he knocked over the fruit bowl. Boris about to look back, but Tyson cringed and pulled Boris into a full kiss.

Kai looked on, almost gagging at the site. Daichi and Ian gagging also. Boris smiled and pulled slowly from Tyson, smiling kinkilly down at him. "Well that was good." He then looked into Tyson's eyes, seeing the reflectiong of Kai in them. He turned back. "YOU! STREET RAT!" Boris pushed Tyson away, the boy landing on the ground.

Kai grabbed the lamp and made a dash for it. Boris growled and used his weird magic, knocking Kai to the ground, Wyatt's lamp sliding across the floor. He jumped on top of Kai, then looked back as Tyson ran for the lamp, taking hold of it. Boris smirked and pointed his finger at Tyson, the boy being pushed back, the lamp clanging onto the ground and Tyson appearing in an hour glass, sand falling on to him. Kai growled and kicked Boris off of him. "TYSON!" He shouted.

Kai got up and ran to Tyson, banging at the glass, Tyson looking up at Kai with fear in his mahogany eyes. Kai needed to do something, and fast! The sand was already up to Tyson's shins. Boris then smirked, wavering around. "You cannot defeat me boy. Try a thousand times and I will knock you back with every bit of force I have." He then started to take shape of a large serpant, hissing down at Kai and striking at him, forcing Kai to leave Tyson's side from the hour glass.

Max and Ray growled and watched on as their friends were in trouble, with a giant Boris snake snapping after Kai, the boy running for dear life and trying to avoid him. Just as Kai escaping from Boris strike, he came to a stop and looked up at Boris, a ring of fire forming around him, causing him to sheild his face from the flames. "Whatsssss wrong, sssssstreet rat? I thought you had more in you than thisssssss." Boris hissed. The flames soon turned into swords, Kai taking hold of one and swinging at Boris as he came in for another strike. Kai slashed Boris's tongue, causing him to howl and shake his head.

Kai then looked to Tyson. The sand was at his mid waist. He wasn't going to last much longer. _'I need to get over to Tyson. He needs me.' _Kai looked up as Dranzer swooped for Kai, taking him up and flying towards Tyson.

Boris growled and looked up at them. "Oh no you don't." Boris swiped his tail, knocking Kai off of Dranzer and landing hard on the ground below. The wind was then knocked out of Kai, Boris taking Kai up in his coiling body, wrapping around him and squeezing his body. "Theressssss no essssssscape, sssssssstreet rat." Boris hissed.

Kai screamed and tried to wriggle free, Boris's grip tightening. Kai gasped and lowered his head, his body shaking. He then managed to get his arm free with the sword and bring it into Boris's flesh, hearing him hiss and scream, Kai being dropped to the ground. He gasped for air and ran to the hour glass. "NO!" He shouted. Tyson had been engulfed in the sand, his hand disappearing. Kai swung the sword, cracking the glass. He swung it again, the glass breaking and Tyson sliding out of the sand, coughing and gasping for air. "Tyson, are you okay?!"

Tyson nodded and held Kai, shaking and whimpering. "I was- so scared." He gasped out. Kai nodded and ran a hand through Tyson's hair, looking back at Boris as he turned back into his human form and turned to Wyatt.

"WYATT!" He shouted. Wyatt turned to him, gulping. "Time for my final wish! I WISH TO BE AN ALL POWERFUL GENIE!" Wyatt shook his head and worked his magic, Boris laughing manically and growing into a large red genie with black fingernails and long canine teeth. Everybody stared up at him as he laughed. "Yes, I am all powerful! I can take over this world, and then the next and so on!" He then tried flying away, the golden cuffs on his wrists holding him back. Boris then looked down at the black lamp on the ground.

Kai smirked and picked the lamp up. "Now that you're an all powerful genie, you are bound to your lamp and can't be released until your master rubs it." Boris shook his head, screaming as he was drawn into the lamp, a trail of magic dust behind him, Ian was then pulled into the lamp also as Boris gabbed him and into the lamp.

Wyatt smiled and took the lamp from Kai, throwing it into the distance. "Now to set things back to the way they were." Wyatt said, moving back to Ray and Max, freeing them. He made Yusho his regular size again and gave gramps his emperor clothes once more.

Gramps then came up to them, standing on the balcony with Kai, Tyson and Wyatt. Yusho, Max, Ray and Daichi walking out also, looking up at the blue sky. Gramps then smiled. "I can see how much respect and love you have for my grandson, so I am now changing the law. The prince may marry whomsoever he pleases, as long as they return his love."

Max and Ray beamed, hugging each other and looking to the others. Daichi leaned against Dranzer, picking his nose and shrugging. Tyson gasped happily and ran to Kai, feeling him pick him up and twirl him aorund. "I choose you!" He smiled. "I choose, Kai." He and Kai then kissed passionatly.

Wyatt smiled as gramps continued, "right, we shall have celebration immediately!"

Wyatt then looked to Kai. "You know Kai." Kai looked to Wyatt. "You still have one wish left. You can wish for whatever you want. Go for it, pal."

Kai picked up Wyatt's lamp, holding it, looking at it. "I already know what I want to wish for, Wyatt." He then looked to Wyatt and smiled. "I wish for your freedom." He held the lamp up. "Wyatt, you're free!" The lamp then moved from Kai's grasp and hovered in the air, magic coming form it as Wyatt's golden cuffs that bound him to the lamp came off, clanging to the ground.

He was free at last! "Hah, I'm free..." He smiled and gave the lamp to Kai. "I want to see if it worked! Wish for something! Say I wish for denial!"

Kai raised his eyebrows. "Uhmm, I wish for denail?"

"NO WAY!" Wyatt smiled and bounded aorund. "OH THAT FEELS GOOD!" He then stopped at Kai, who had his head low, Tyson wrapping his arms around Kai's shoulders. "Hey, I'll see you soon, Kai. I just wanna get out there and see the world! There's so much that I have yet to see!" He hugged Kai, then Tyson and finally Max, Ray, Daichi, Yusho and gramps all in one. "And here I go!" He sped off into the distance, riding on his suitcase.

Kai chuckled and turned to Tyson, pulling him into a warm kiss and running his hand through Tyson's midnight blue hair and staring deep into those mahogany eyes. Ray did the same to Max, the two walking off and kissing at the same time. Daichi climbed onto Dranzer's back and smiled. "Let's go for a fly, buddy." Dranzer screeched and took off with Daichi on its back.

Tyson then pulled Kai up to his room, shutting the door behind him and locking it, tackling Kai onto the bed and they instantly stripped, kissing each other so heatidly, feeling up each other. They could finally be together, no peasant or prince life keeping them apart. The perfect couple in the world. The Prince and The Peasant.

**_The End._**

**What a nice way to end the story. I really hope you all enjoyed 'Prince and The Peasant'! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~SD**


End file.
